In general, commercial enterprises often try to entice potential customers to come to their place of business by offering unique services tied to their physical, geographic location. For example, many cafes offer free Wi-Fi access to their customers. Consistent with the present invention, a system is contemplated in which digital inducements are attenuated or degraded, based on proximity of a user to a particular location.